


Tea and Toast

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg Harry, One Shot, Song Adaption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Based on the song Tea and Toast by Lucy Spraggan.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Toast

Louis was born in 1942 with eyes of blue as the doctors said his birth was far too fast. His heart stopped twice but yet he survived. As he took his first breath, his mother took her last.

Louis' father Mark, knew that he wasn't to blame for Johannah's death, but he never quite looked at Louis the same after that. Mark rarely spook about Louis' mother, but when he did, he said,

"Your mother used to say this, when the skies are looking bad my dear and your heart's lost all its hope, after dawn there will be sunshine and all the dust will go, the skies will clear my darling, I'll wake up with the one I love the most, and in the morning I'll make you up some tea and toast."

\--

Louis and Harry met through their mutual friend Niall who introduced them and the first thing Louis said was, "Would you like to dance?"

They moved with each other and when the music got slower Louis said, "Don't let go of my hand."

A while later he looked up at Harry and said "It's only polite if I ask you tonight, would it be alright if... I could walk you home?"

That night Louis told Harry of his birth and he said when it hurt he thought about what his mother said about tea and toast.

\--

Two quick years went by and Louis and Harry were side by side. And without a plan they conceived a little child. 

Louis had his hand on Harry's tiny baby bump as he said, "Harry, I love you and this you know. But I only earn enough for our food and clothes, but I love you and this baby, until the day that I die."

Harry smiled at Louis and said, "We'll take care of this little life, we'll fall in love with her baby blue eyes and we'll be alright, from some advice that I know," he kissed Louis softly and said "I never got to meet her but if I did, I'm sure your mother would have said this,

When the skies are looking bad my dear and your heart's lost all its hope, after dawn there will be sunshine and all the dust will go, the skies will clear my darling,  _we'll show this baby all the love we know, and in the morning I'll make you up some tea and toast_."

\--

Louis took those words and he made them proud. He worked they after day and hour after hour so that they could buy a little house, just on the outside of town. Their little girl grew up and so did they. They said that they love each other everyday and forty year later, that brings us to now.

As they are walking down the street Harry's grip suddenly loosens on Louis' hand. Louis quickly puts his arm around Harry's side as he watches his husband falling to the ground. He hears Harry breathing and that's the only sound.

Harry's body on the floor attracts a worried crowd, tears rolls off Louis' face as he says, "Don't let go, now."

\--

Louis is sitting by Harry's bed in the hospital ward, when their daughter walks in with a family of her own. She says, "Dad, I don't know if he can hear you know but there's one thing papa would want you to know,

When the skies are looking bad my dear and your heart's lost all its hope, after dawn there will be sunshine and all the dust will go, the skies will clear my darling, _now_ _it's time for you to let go, our girl will wake you up in the morning with some... Tea and toast_."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I don't even know what this was lmao. The song is just so cute I had to make it about Larry. Hope you liked this super short one shot. Don't forget to listen to the song!


End file.
